


Furry Brother

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley tells Lefou where Froufrou came from
Relationships: Cadenza/Madame de Garderobe (Disney), LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Furry Brother

“I can’t believe your parents kept the stroller from when you were a baby, mon cher et ma cherie,” Lefou laughed. He looked over the old tool, finding that it was mostly still useable. “We only need to replace the upholstery on it and…”

“This isn’t my stroller,” Stanley said.

Lefou blinked, raising an eyebrow. “How do you mean?”

“It’s not mine,” Stanley said with a shrug, “Maman and papa had this before I was born.”

“So they got it before you were born? Parents do that sometimes, don’t they?”

“Not a full year before, non. This is Froufrou’s stroller,” Stanley explained. They looked at the old stroller, smiling a little as memories came to them. “I got it only after being born and even then we both shared it on occasion.”

“Froufrou’s stroller?”

“Oui.”

“Froufrou...the dog?”

“Oui.”

“...the dog that was a piano bench?”

“I’ve never heard of any other living with my parents, mon cher.”

Lefou considered a moment before finally asking, “why?”

Stanley laughed and started to help remove the old and faded upholstery of the stroller. New fabric and materials would be made for their daughter Jeanne-Marie and the metal of the frame would be polished and tended to, making it brand new again for her. “I wasn’t their first child. I was just their first child to survive,” they said.

Lefou winced a little at that. He had always felt sorry for those trying to have children. The Bimbettes were the only ones he had heard of where three children had lived to adulthood in the same family. Normally at least one or two died before any reached ten. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

They shrugged a little. “Papa told me that he gave maman Froufrou after her fourth loss. Before then she had had two stillbirths and one loss at two months in. She almost lasted the whole nine months with this one but then at the sixth month...she just lost the baby again. She almost gave up on ever having a human baby. Froufrou helped her through it. It’s why I sometimes call him my big brother,” they laughed. “Papa thinks Froufrou was just what maman needed to carry a baby to term and give birth to it alive.”

“And that’s why she dresses him up and carries him around like a baby still?”

“Oui,” Stanley laughed. “I remember once sharing a bottle with him while she pushed us around the ballroom. The master’s father wasn’t home so there was no risk of getting in trouble at the time.”

Lefou laughed then, shaking his head. “I don’t think we’ll be doing that with Jeanne-Marie.”

“Why not? I am sure her little hare sibling would love to ride around with her!” Stanley giggled, nudging Lefou playfully with an elbow.

“She’s not drinking from the same bottle as an animal,” Lefou said.

Stanley just snorted, pulling Lefou into a hug. “Don’t call her uncle an animal!” they said. “What if I want to name him her godfather?!”

“Froufrou is _not_ her godfather.”

“Oh but he’ll be so upset to hear that!” Stanley giggled.

Lefou just smiled, poking the end of Stanley’s nose. “I’ll give him a bone as an apology. Besides, she’s going to have three godmothers already. A dog for a godfather is too much!” His spouse just smiled, sweeping him into a kiss.


End file.
